Jennela Stygia
Appearance *'Hair colour:' Brown (natural hair colour), red (dyed), blue (dyed), purple (dyed) *'Eye colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' The bows! I like wearing T-shirts with cute sayings on them, and I prefer wearing bright colours like yellow, pink, blue and green. And of course, no outfit can ever be complete without a bow! History I was born on the 18th of October in 1994, which means I'm 18 right now but obviously I'm turning 19 this year. I used to go to Greenfields Private School, and it was one of those "rich and expensive places with really snobbish people" and I didn't really fit in because I was NOT spoiled, unlike most of the kids there. My mother, Hazel Stygia, was a really happy, energetic person but she became really sick and she passed away three years ago. She really helped me a lot. When she died, my father started drinking. He drank every day, every night. A year after my mum's death, he left the house. He took everything he needed, and left us alone with nothing but a hundred dollars and a note that said, "Dear girls, I've gone to get a new job. I'll be back in one day, I promise. Wait for me. Take care, and stay safe. --Dad My sister Anna-Lisa and I waited and waited. The next day when we woke up, our father still hadn't arrived. Anna-Lisa was just nine at that time, and she was so scared. After one more night, when dad still hadn't returned, I decided to take action. I left the house too, taking Anna-Lisa with me. We had nowhere to go, so we ran as far as we could. Finally, we stopped when we realized we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and it was late at night. Soon enough a policeman found us standing there in the dark. He asked us where we were from and who are parents were. We told him everything. He took us to the police station with him because he believed that he could find dad for us. That's when we realized that dad was in jail himself, and we were told that he was imprisoned for stealing money from a restaurant. Strangely enough, it seemed exactly like the thing dad would do. Money was more important to him than his daughters and his wife. The police helped us. We were sent to homes for orphans, but nothing ever did work for the two of us. When I turned 18, they allowed me to go and do what I want, but for some reason the policemen didn't allow me to take Anna-Lisa with me. They didn't trust me, and they kept saying that "teenagers are careless" and that they "seriously doubt Anna-Lisa will be okay". So I left, with no money, no home, nothing at all. I only got lucky a week later when I was standing outside this Italian restaurant and staring at the pizzas being eaten by the customers, feeling more hungry each second when I noticed this man handing out flyers nearby. He handed me one saying, "I know how you feel. Maybe this will make you feel better." The flyer showed a picture of Miduna Beach, and said 'Beautiful beaches!' and 'You must visit Miduna Beach if you want to go on the most wonderful vacation EVER!' I realized it wasn't far, but I'd still have to go in a car or some sort of vehicle. I had no money of course so going by a bus or taxi was out of the question. That's when I met my dear old friend Natalia. She was coincidentally also driving to Miduna Beach. She'd just stopped by to by some pizza from the Italian restaurant. She passed the man with the flyers and said, "Ahaa! So there are other people who know about Miduna Beach too! I'm going there myself. I'm sure that some day in the future you'll go there as well." That's when I put on my thinking cap. The girl looked around my age and she seemed like someone I could get along with. I went to her and I finally picked up the courage to ask her if I could join her. She said, "I am not sure that we are really compatible yet, our future is quite unclear at this point. We should just let the stars decide for us. Join me in that case." And that's pretty much how I ended up here. That was, in short, my entire life story. Personality I'm quite bubbly, and I've been told that I'm really naive. I tend to daydream a lot, and I'm really nostalgic. I believe in true love and the fact that the fairy tale kind of love does exist. I'm really supportive of all my friends, and I LOVE adventures. I dislike meeting new people nowadays; ever since my father left I've been very closed-up and quiet but if you're good enough to me you might be able to break down my walls and get me to talk to you. Family I have none. Um. Friends and Relationships Natalia Silvia My only friend in this entire universe, and I love her because she actually helped me, allowed me to stay with her although I'm a stranger, and I don't even care if she's a "creep", she's wonderful and she's the only person who's not my sister whom I can call my best friend. Anna-Lisa She's my sister. We are were really close. When we got separated, I pretty much gave up living and I wanted to kill myself because I knew I'd never find someone like my sister, so young and beautiful, always trusting me and believing that I was right no matter what, and so very innocent. I'm still really protective of her but she's no longer in my control. Who knows where she is, she's probably in Africa and dying for all the bothers the policemen give. Trivia #I'm allergic to fish. #I'm really not into a guy if he flirts with me nonstop. #I used to have a pet parrot named Johanna but she flew away the day my mother died. She really did love my mother. #I hate watching TV. I don't understand those people who watch TV all the time and do nothing else. Have you people never heard of "doing actual work that will be really helpful later on in life"? #Chocolate makes me sick, but cakes are all right.